etoilegalaxyfandomcom-20200215-history
Nitelza
The Nitelza (singular and plural) are a caninoid species from Gemexes. Physical The typical Nitelza has features of an aardwolf and is usually 6 feet (1.8 meters) in height, regardless of sex. They are usually athletic, stocky, or heavyset in terms of build. Their fur colors are various, and the average lifespan is 130 years. They have sharp claws and teeth for natural defense, although they prefer punching, guns, spears, and robot combat to solve their combat problems. They have a weakness to cold climates and experience brain fog in such temperatures. Gemexes is on the warm end of the habitable zone and has a perennial warm climate due to having nearly no axial tilt. Thus, nearly all Nitelza hate the cold. Culture There are three major cultural groups, each existing mostly in their respective nations: Fybonara, Esae Tre, and Sozish. Amongst all of these, the cultural traditions include cookoffs, feasts, concerts, and stringed folk music. Their clothing is usually brightly-colored and lightweight due to their warm habitat. Traditional clothing consists of loose robes and dresses, colored most often white, green, and red. Motives such as industry (esp. mining, robotics, and manufacturing), work, music, and creating are all common amongst Nitelza. The average Nitelza personality is hard-working, entrepreneurial, and eager. Most Nitelza follow the Neutral Good moral alignment: law-abiding, but not to the point of letting the law get in the way of doing what's right. They tend to hate boredom due to their hard-working nature, and their creative nature gives them an aversion to repetition (e.g. pure desk jobs are rare). There are many religions on Gemexes, but the most common is Ilwena. Beautiful and elaborate temples dedicated to the diety of Ilwen can be found in nearly every city, and followers are required to exercise virtues of kindness, love (in the sense of brotherly love and treating others with respect), peace (while still allowing for self-defense, and wars against antagonists), patience, and self-control (e.g. alcohol is allowed, but not drunkenness). Cer-Ilwendat is a large Ilwena holiday similar to Christmas, focusing on togetherness, gift exchange, pinatas, and feasting. Given names usually end with -po/-so/-sh for males, -la/-se/-zi for females. Family names often end with -ces/-su/-esu/-sca. Letter combinations 'sce', 'cu', 'ch', and 'sp' are common infixes. Example: Kespo Cescesu. Cuisine Due to the warm climate, lush geography, and excellent growth-conditions, a variety of vegetables, herbs, and fruits are used in most cuisine on Gemexes. Rich salads are almost required at every meal, and high-quality dairy products and a variety of wines and alcoholic drinks (such as rakia ) are used as well. Hot and cold soups are popular, for example gumbo. Many different pastries exist and are renowned for their flavor. Technology Nitelza technology specializes in intelligent A.I. constructs, robotics, interactive software, and heavy industrial equipment. Government The most common forms of government on Gemexes tend to follow a cyberocratic (machine-rule), Athenian democratic (voting on policies rather than people), capitalist (free market), or corporatocratic (CEO-led) system, or a mix of those. The most common law level is 2. The leaders of the planet's nations are as follows: The Construct (Fybonara), President Ziiet (Esae Tre), and the CEO of NTW Enterprises (Sozish). History Gemexes has a history of Soviet-style rule that ended only 70 years ago (as of 3036). The global government split into three free nations: Fybonara, Esae Tre, and Sozish. The largest, Fybonara, is ruled by an artificial intelligence system developed specifically for governance. Voting for leaders exists only on the local level, but the people do vote on national policies. Overall, the nation is a free capitalist Athenian democracy with a flourishing economy. A small group of Fybonaran scientists were on the expedition that discovered the Glade system, and they established the territory of Fybonara (officially called Fybonara-on-Glade). OOC Any anthro aardwolf avatar can be used for this species. Nitelza are listed as canine due to morphology (appearance), even though they are genetically related to felines in real life. Category:Species Category:Caninoid sentient species